


New Discoveries

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wrestling, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes tricksters make the best match-makers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Most Ticklish Angel in the Garrison

"G-Gabriel stop!" Cas yelped as his brother poked him in the side over and over.

"But I’m having fun.." Gabriel whined, forcing Cas back down on the couch with his teasing fingers.

"Well I- ah- am not!" Cas jumped and futilely attempted to catch the grinning archangel’s prodding hands. But Gabriel was stronger than him. And faster. And determined. Cas was not going to get out of this easily.

Gabriel worked over Castiel’s upperbody, sliding his hands beneath the tan trench coat, which was giving him very little protection at the moment. He zeroed in on areas that drew louder laughing, a gasp, or a yelp from the angel; a spot just below his ribs, under his arms, his collar bone, right under his bellybutton, and his hip bones.

"G-Gabriel pleheAHAEASE stahahop! D-don’t!" Cas was a giggling mess of an angel.

That was just when Dean walked in. “What the hell is going on in- Cas? Gabriel? What are you doing?” Dean froze at the sight of the normally stoic angel throwing back his head and laughing. He wasn’t sure he’d ever even seen Cas smile before.

Gabriel’s hands paused their assault on the panting angel. “Oh. Hey Dean-o, welcome to the party.” Gabriel just grinned, inviting the older Winchester to join him.

Cas tried to catch his breath, a look of relief in his eyes when he noticed Dean had joined them. He was saved.

Dean hesitantly took a step toward the angels, but that first move was all he needed to kick start him hurrying over and sitting on Castiel’s ankles, effectively pinning his feet down.

A look of sheer panic washed over Castiel’s face when he realized what was happening. This wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot. … “W-wait Dean what are you doing?” Cas said in disbelief. He couldn’t stand this. Being tickled. And if Gabriel had made as horrible of a mess of him as he did, then adding Dean could only make things worse. A lot worse.

Gabriel just chuckled, “Good call there Dean-o, I haven’t even tried his feet yet.” giving Dean a deliciously evil grin.

Cas looked absolutely mortified.

A smirk formed on Dean’s face as he slowly slid off Castiel’s dress shoes, and his black socks quickly followed suit, leaving the angel’s surprisingly soft, bare soles in front of him. The angel wiggled his toes nervously as they were exposed to the cool air.

His smirk evolved into a full fledged grin as he ran a finger down Castiel’s sole experimentally, at which Cas immediately jumped with a gasp, not at all expecting such a sensation on his foot. Dean immediately dove in, all ten fingers wiggling against Castiel’s light soles.

Cas lost it.

He couldn’t even speak through his laughter. Dean was practically drowning in it. He didn’t know what exactly it was about the angel’s laugh, but it was the most perfect sound he’d ever heard. He couldn’t get enough of it. Cas was pushing against the mass of the human and archangel pinning him down. He had his head thrown back, slightly shaking back and forth, eyes squeezed shut, and he was losing every shred of composure he’d tried so hard to maintain.

Gabriel had been silently watching Dean work his fingers over Castiel’s feet, amused by the angel’s reaction. But he then decided enough was enough and started anew on his brother’s sides. This new and unexpected touch evoked a new bout of laughter. Cas was going crazy. He couldn’t even fight back. Gabriel was too strong, and honestly Dean or any other human could probably overpower him, as he was weak from laughter at the moment.

"See I told you this was fun." Gabriel sneered, counting Castiel’s ribs.

"Damn I didn’t even know angels could be ticklish. This is hilarious!" Dean wiggled his fingers between and under Cas’ toes, eliciting a sharp gasp and more girlish giggles, "God Cas is just as bad as Sammy, of not worse!"

Gabriel halted his hands, “What?” he remarked, a very devious smirk playing on his lips, “You mean little Sammy Winchester is this ticklish?”

"Yeah, he hates it though." Dean laughed, still playing with Castiel’s toes.

"Interesting. Well, places to be." Gabriel grinned and then vanished, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean had stopped in a moment of surprise seeing as Gabriel had just zapped out of the room, giving the angel a moment to catch his breath. A moment was all Cas really needed. Cas pulled himself up, still panting, and threw himself at Dean, both of them tumbling off the couch and to the ground.

He managed to get the hunter beneath him and straddled him triumphantly. “Dean. You will not. Ever. Do that again.” Cas growled, though it didn’t have nearly the effect it should have as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Nah I think I will." Dean grinned up at the angel who was practically burning his blue eyes into the hunter’s, "Who’s gonna stop me?" he added with a smirk.

Cas simply stared at him for a moment, then a strange expression appeared on the angel’s face; he almost seemed to be smirking. Cas slowly brought a hand down to Dean’s side and experimentally squeezed. Dean, however didn’t twitch or react. He simply huffed with a small chuckle, “Sorry Cas, ain’t gonna work. I’m not ticklish.”

Cas looked thoroughly disappointed.

Dean noticed this and let out a small laugh, “Sorry I mean I can’t really help it. Being ticklish is kind of an inherent thing. Plus that stuff’s for chicks.”

Now Cas looked thoroughly frustrated.

He remained on top of the hunter, unsure of what to do next. The decision he came to was definitely the best choice. Cas leaned down a bit, staring in to the hunters eyes, before leaning all the way in and placing his lips on the older Winchester’s.

Dean forgot how to breath the moment his and Castiel’s lips made contact. All he could register was that he was laying down and there was an incredibly attractive angel on top of him, kissing him.

Cas pulled back a little, moving his surprisingly expert tongue and mouth (damn he must have learned a whole lot from the pizza man) off to the side of Dean’s neck.

He made it all the way to about the lobe of Dean’s ear before the hunter was twitching and squirming under him.

Cas smirked against Dean’s neck. “You’re a liar.”

"Hm-what?" Dean replied, still entranced by Castiel’s kisses.

"You said you weren’t ticklish." Cas was practically beaming. He moved a hand up to run it across Dean’s neck. Dean flinched and suppressed a small laugh. A worried look appearing on his face.

"I’m uh- not.."

"oh… Really?" Cas then slid his finger tips down Dean’s neck and chest. Dean was pulling away and trying very hard not to laugh. "You really shouldn’t lie to an angel." Cas smirked before going all out on Dean’s neck, trying to find the best spot to break him.

Finally Cas found a little area right below Dean’s left ear that drove him nuts. Dean cracked. “Aah-ahaha ahaha Cas! Cahahahahahas ok enoughhhh ahahaha. Plehehehease! Sahahahon of a bihihitch Cas! Stahahahop!” Dean was begging. It was strange for Cas to see the hunter beg for anything.

Cas just grinned down at him, enjoying the sound of the Winchester’s laughter.

He eventually decided to stop, seeing as humans did not have nearly the strength and endurance of angels, and he didn’t want Dean to pass out. “Ahaha… Dammit Cas… Don’t do that… I’m not some chick…” Dean managed to get out between lungfuls of air.

"You didn’t seem to have any problem doing the same, well worse actually, to me. And I’m not ‘some chick’." Cas countered. He eyed the hunter with a contemplative expression.

"it’s… Different.. I don’t- you’re-" Dean didn’t know what to say really, ‘you’re amazing and I can’t stop thinking about you and your laughter is like the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard’ no that’s no good, ‘It’s called flirting’ no can’t say that. Dean simply closed his mouth, unsure of how to answer Cas, and then leaned up until his lips met Castiel’s again, letting his kiss speak for him.

They continued laying on the ground kissing for quite a while, with an occasional yelp from either party when they weren’t expecting it.

…

The hunter and angel, both in much better moods after what the afternoon had brought them, decided to go check in on Sammy and see if he wanted to grab some dinner with them.

What they did not expect was to walk in on Sam laying on the ground in hysterics as a short, devious, smirking archangel ran his fingers all over the moose-of-a-man’s body.

"Christ Gabriel how long have you been doing that to him?" Dean yelled over Sam’s booming laughter.

"Oh not that long. Maybe ….an hour or so..? I just couldn’t resist." Gabe winked as he wiggled his fingers in the spaces between the young Winchester’s ribs.

"AHAHAHA FUCK DEAHAHAHAN HELP ME! AHAHAHA" Sam cried out between laughs.

"Perhaps you should consider letting Sam have a bit of time to breath, humans do not have the highest endurance." Cas insisted.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but let up on Sam, moving off of him and letting him remain panting on the floor.

"You are never doing that again." Sam groaned.

"Don’t count on it." Gabe winked, shooting him a poke to the side.

The archangel then turned to the older hunter and the angel who were standing in the entryway, “So looks like my plan worked after all.”

"Huh?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Duh. Someone had to get one of you to admit your fucking feelings already. All of us were sick of the extensive, passionate, longing display of eye sex that happens whenever you’re in the same room together. I gave you opportunity and space. We can discuss a method of returning the favor at another time." Gabe smiled with a wink.

"Y-you didnt.. We.. Um.." Dean began to protest.

"Shut up Dean." Cas chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ew God Gabriel what have you done." Sam whined, covering his face dramatically.

"Fuck. This is much worse. Much worse!" The archangel played along, shielding his eyes.

Dean just shot his brother the bird and continued to kiss his angel.


	2. Sam's Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between the time when Gabriel pops out and leaves Dean and Cas alone, and when they walk in on him later tickling the snot out of Sam.

Sam was on his laptop when he heard a familiar, “Hey Samsquatch!” as Gabriel popped up behind him, practically making him jump out of his skin.

"You know I hate it when you do that Gabe-" He huffed out, turning to meet the short archangel who wore a strangely unnervingly evil grin, "What’s um," Sam swallowed hard, "What is that look for?"

Gabe chuckled and strutted confidently toward the exceptionally tall human, “Oh, nothing Sambo, just heard an interesting little secret today.”

"And what’s that?" Sam stood to meet the archangel, still a bit nervous at the predatory grin Gabriel had plastered to his lips.

"Just heard, from good ol’Dean-o, that.. you were ticklish." Gabe flashed his teeth, advancing toward Sam and getting up into his space.

Sam’s face flushed and he gave a short, nervous laugh, backing away from the archangel, “Since when do you believe everything my brother says?”

"He didn’t exactly seem like he was lying." Gabriel took another step forward.

"Well- he wouldn’t know anyway; that was just when we were kids…" Sam tried to put on an easygoing look and act like Gabe was crazy for even inferring that Sam could be ticklish..

"Oh, well it seems we’ll have to test it out then…" Gabriel forced Sam back again with his steps, but this time there was the back of a couch behind the huge Winchester, and he gracelessly tumbled backwards over it with a surprised shout.

Gabriel laughed lightly and dove onto Sam, whose legs were kicking in the air and whose head was balanced on the edge of the seat of the couch. The archangel’s fingers skittered and prodded all over Sam’s stomach, which tensed up immediately.

"Gabe wait don’t- ah- no!" Sam clamped his mouth shut, grabbing desperately at the trickster angel’s hands and trying to pry or kick him off.

Gabe’s hands reached a particularly sensitive place on Sam’s stomach and he jumped, so Gabriel dug his fingers into the spot with a grin. Sam’s resolve only held out for a few more seconds before he crumbled into a fit of laughter.

"And we have lift-off!" Gabriel laughed triumphantly, wiggling his fingers all across Sam’s stomach and ribs. Sam kicked helplessly and squirmed on the couch, too disoriented from being upside down and laughing to get a grip on the archangel’s swift, tickling hands.

"Gahahahahahahahabe- Gabe pleheheheheehehease! Pl-please! Hahahahastop- HAHAHahahahahaHAHAHA!"

"Nah- don’t think so!" Gabriel snickered, continuing to tickle all across Sam’s torso, testing out which spots brought about the best reactions; he noticed how crazy Sam was already going, and he’d only been tickling him for a few minutes now, "Dean wasn’t kidding- you’re ridiculously ticklish Samsquatch."

"HAHAHAhahahahaahhaha okay hahahaha OKAY OKAY YES hahaha- I’m r-really- HahahahaahHAHAAHAHA tick-haha-lish! AhahahaHAHA! Now st-stop! Hahaha!" Sam gasped through his laughter.

"I don’t know… I mean come on, really now- you should’ve known better than to lie to me, Sammy-boy… Liars should be punished, and I think I know just the way to do it.." Gabriel watched Sam’s eyes widen in panic as he laughed uncontrollably, and he moved his fingers down to pinch and twist Sam’s hips, then over to his bellybutton to wiggle inside and force Sam to buck up from the couch as much as possible in his awkward position.

"NO GABRIEL HAHAHA PLEASE- hahahaahahahahaahahahahaHAHA I can’t tahahahahahahaHAHAHAAHKE THAT- Gabehahahahaha STOP!" Sam pleaded, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Nope. You heard me Samantha!” Gabe’s fingers snuck up Sam’s ribs and started to wiggle under his arms and he clamped them down desperately, his laughter jumping an octave; Gabriel snickered, “Anyone ever tell you that you laugh like a girl?”

"HAHAHAHASHUT UP- hahahahahaHAHAA STOP hahahaha oh my god ahahahahaha- please- pleHEHEHEHEASE!" Sam’s face was red and he was thrashing his legs like crazy. Somehow in the struggling, Sam started to fall off the couch, and Gabe followed soon after, keeping his hands on the hysterically giggling Winchester.

Sam collapsed to the ground with a thud, Gabriel struggling to get back on top of him; in the confusion Sam managed to break free of the archangel’s torturous fingers and scrambled away as quickly as he could.

"You’re not getting of that easy Sam! Get back here!" Gabriel laughed, pushing himself up to chase Sam playfully.

"No- Leave me alone! Ahaha- no more hehe! Enough- enough!" Sam laughed, running out of the room and toward the door, Gabriel close on his tail.

"I don’t think so- I’m not through with you yet! This is too much fun!" Gabriel called with a grin, catching up and tackling Sam to the floor.

Sam crashed face down with a yelp and the archangel situated himself on top of the backs of his thighs, facing toward his feet, “Now, how about your feet, eh Sammy? Your brother sure worked over Castiel’s pretty well.”

"No- no not my feet! Don’t you dare! Let me go!" Sam’s legs started to thrash and kick, trying to keep from being caught by Gabriel’s hands, but Sam’s struggles were no match for an archangel.

"Oh, not your feet? Why ever not?" Gabe turned to look at Sam innocently.

"Seriously- don’t! Just let me go!" Sam struggled under the shorter man, twisting around to give Gabriel his best puppy dog look.

"I didn’t hear a please!" Gabe chuckled, grabbing one of Sam’s legs and bending it up into his lap, gripping his ankle tightly and tugging off his shoe, which was tossed carelessly to the ground beside the pair.

Sam’s voice raised in panic, “Please! Please let me go! Please!”

He loathed when anyone tickled his feet; all the memories of Dean pinning him down when they were young and tickling his feet until he agreed to whatever Dean wanted rushed back, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Too late for that Sammy!" Gabe smirked, running a finger down Sam’s sole. The Winchester’s foot twitched and flexed.

"Gabe don’t!"

The archangel ignored Sam’s pleas and dragged his fingers up and down the socked sole before him. Sam’s whole body tensed, and as soon as Gabriel’s fingers started to scribble against the ball of his foot, he burst out laughing again.

"Oh gahahahahahod- Gabe- GABE NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP STOP! HahhaHAHAHA!" Sam tried to pry his foot out of Gabriel’s grip, but it was useless. Gabe’s fingers wiggled between Sam’s toes and scratched down the ball of his foot, against the arch and over the heel and instep. Sam sounded like he was going mad, kicking and pounding his fists on the ground laughing.

"Looks like your feet are pretty bad kiddo!" Gabriel laughed, stripping off Sam’s sock and raking his bare sole, "I could get used to this!"

After a while Gabriel switched feet and gave the second about the same treatment; Sam was in a fit of hysterics, falling in and out of silent laughter, his face red and hair tossed everywhere.

Gabe lost track of how long he tortured the helpless feet of the young Winchester before he took a bit of pity on him and decided to switch to another spot. Sam panted for breath, grateful for the break on his feet and hoping his ordeal was over, but knowing Gabriel, it wouldn’t be over until the archangel was bored, which did not seem the case.

Sam’s worry was confirmed when Gabriel turned around, twisting Sam onto his back and digging his fingers into his sides. Sam tried to double over in renewed laughter, not even able to coherently plea anymore, only laugh and thrash and hope for a miracle.

"Hold still!" Gabe laughed a bit, tweaking the side of Sam’s hip bone, "Quit squirming so much!"

"I CAN’T HAHAHAHAHAHAHELP IT hahahahaahaHAHAHAHAHASTOP!" Sam barked out through laughter.

"Oh- well I know just how to fix that!" Gabriel’s most evil grin returned, shooting fear into Sam’s eyes. With a snap of his fingers, Sam’s limbs were slightly more stretched out and pinned to the floor beside him.

Sam’s eyes grew big and wide as saucers when he tried to protect his stomach and found he couldn’t move his arm, “NO GABRIEL DON’T! PLEASE NOT THAT! LET ME GO! NO!”

"Sorry kiddo- not a chance!" He started once again tickling the helpless and now immobilized Winchester.

"AhahahahaHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA NO NO HAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE AHAHAHA PLEASE I’LL DO hahahahAHAHAHAHANYTHING! STOP!" Sam fruitlessly tried his best to twist or squirm or protect himself in some way, laughing and yelling desperate pleas.

“Anything?”

"YES HAHAHAHA ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahaHAHAHA ANYTHING!" Sam couldn’t stand it anymore.

"Tempting…. Oh very tempting… But I’m content with this Samsquatch!" Gabriel teased, tracing circles under Sam’s arms.

He again lost track of how long he had tickled and tormented the younger Winchester before Dean and Cas came clambering into the doorway with surprised looks, informing Gabriel that Sam had reached his limit, and really, he had.

Gabriel finally and reluctantly released Sam, but he was not going to let Sammy live this one down; Gabe was thrilled at this interesting new information, and thereafter, whenever the archangel was around, it wasn’t rare for Sam’s laughter to ring out in the air.


End file.
